Reunions
by jesscoco
Summary: Ally has finally joined the gang on tour. It's been a long time coming.


"I can't believe you're finally here." This grin wasn't going to leave my face. How could it possibly? I was finally here – tour. After spending so much time recording my own music, unfinished music I might add, being around Austin was a breath of fresh air. I'd missed him more than I'd missed my own mother when she was off in Africa.

"Me either. I've missed you guys so much!" Trish grinned up at me automatically, though Dez wasn't paying much attention to me. When had he ever? The red headed boy wasn't what you'd call the sharpest crayon in the box. He was still someone that I'd be lost without, however.

"Oh please Ally, you don't have to lie to them. You've just missed my insanely good looks." Trish was always the modest type. A laugh bubbled past my lips at just the thought of my Latina friend being modest. The thought was actually hysterical. She had far too much Delarosa blood in her to be modest. It was one of the many reasons that I kept her around though, she was a riot. Even when I didn't appreciate it.

"Yeah, that's why Ally decided to come on tour." Austin gave an obvious roll of his eyes, making the curly haired girl scoff. I just laughed at the pair of them. "I mean, it's pretty apparent that she just missed looking at these babies." It didn't even take a moment for the seventeen year old to hold up his arms and flex his arm muscles. Despite the fact that it was a lovely sight, I couldn't help but to push on his chest.

"Hush, you two."

I knew there was a reason I'd missed being around these people so much. Between Dez telling an entire stadium of people that he'd lost a mediocre looking toad, Trish chasing Dez around with a rubber mallet, and Austin giving the performance of his life – well, it had been an interesting first night. Everyone was exhausted, however, and there was no doubt in my mind that Austin would be the first person to fall fast asleep.

Me, however, I would be the very last. It was a new environment – something I'd never done really well with. Especially seeing as we hadn't reached the rest stop quite yet. The bus was rocking back and forth, making the bed beneath me shake uncomfortably. How had these three slept so soundlessly the past two months?

"Ally, are you awake?" The head of blonde hair that poked into the curtain that separated my bed from the rest of the room had nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Austin merely grinned and climbed into the bunk with me, closing the curtain back up effortlessly.

"Sorry." No, no he wasn't. I knew him well enough to know that he didn't much care about scaring me. Usually, whenever he actually scared me, it was completely on purpose. I didn't mind too much.

"Don't lie, it's not attractive." A playful, quiet, gasp escaped the young man's lips as he feigned hurt by pressing his hand against his chest.

"Why, Ally, I'm simply devastated. How could you be so rude?" It took more than a lot of effort for me to keep my giggles silent. Trish would have our heads if we woke her out of her sleep. I'd done that more than once – it never ended well.

"It's a gift, really." Austin grinned.

"I've taught you well, then." I didn't say anything in return and instead made myself comfortable next to the blonde boy. "Are you having trouble sleeping? I know you don't like sleeping anywhere that's not your own bed." It was actually kind of sad how much Austin knew me. Not that it was a bad thing, obviously, it was extremely sweet.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not used to it." I gave a simple shrug of my shoulders. Austin didn't hesitate to wrap his muscular arms around my petite waist in a comforting sort of way. I casually wondered what Trish and Dez would say if they found us like this in the morning. I'd never heard the end of it, that's for sure.

"I know what you mean." He paused for a moment before shooting me a blinding smile. "That was like when you weren't here, I mean. It was so weird. Dez and Trish were here – but the entire time, it was like something was missing. And now you're here and everything is perfect." I grinned up at Austin. It was true that he didn't exactly have a way with words, but I knew without a doubt that he was the best friend I would ever have in my life. I also knew that I had the biggest crush on him possibly imaginable. We'd tried the whole dating thing once, however, and it had just been awkward. How could we possibly work out now? We were still the same people that we had been three months ago.

"When did you become the sappy one?" Austin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you haven't been here to keep me in check!" Once again, I was giggling. It seemed that he had that effect on me.

"I'm here now. You've got nothing to worry about." He grinned over at me without the slightest bit of hesitation, nodding his head slightly.

"I know." Usually, whenever one of us stopped talking, it would be an awkward kind of silence. Though it would no doubt be over something incredibly stupid that I'd said before hand while attempting to be cool. This time, however, Austin and I sat very comfortably together for what had to be at least five minutes. How did I survive? Honestly, between the two of us, we never shut up. "Can I tell you something, Ally?" I nodded my head at once, turning slightly to look up at the handsome face of Austin Moon once again.

"Yeah, of course." He paused once more. God, he was doing that a lot lately.

"I really missed you." I grinned automatically.

"I really missed you too."

"No, I mean – I really missed you, Ally. I've been going insane. Without you here.. well, I can't help but want to call you every minute of the day and just hug you constantly. It's been awful without you. I just – Ally, you're the most important person in my entire life." I knew exactly how he felt – though, I could honestly say the words came as a surprise. It was strange to me that someone could actually miss me so much. I was more than happy to have him there at that moment, though.

"I'm here because I had the same problem. I couldn't even write without you around, Austin. It was like I was mentally blocked. You're sort of my muse." It was the absolute truth – Austin Moon was the one person that gave me the ability to do what I did best. God, what would I do without him? He surprised me though. How, you might ask? Well, it had a lot to do with the extremely hard kiss he'd pressed against my lips.

Now don't get me wrong, I'd kissed Austin before. Twice actually. This, however, this was so different. I'd never felt him put so much of himself into anything that wasn't music before. I could hardly stand it. Our lips clashed together in a mess of saliva and teeth clashing – it was still the best kiss we'd ever shared. When he pulled back from my lips, he still hadn't exactly pulled back. His, now slightly swollen, lips pressed down my neck and kissed, sucked, and massaged all the right places. God, what had he been hiding from me for all this time?

My fingers very carefully tugged through his mess of blonde hair, my well-manicured nails pressing gently against his scalp. It didn't seem like he disliked the feeling. My hands, however, seemed to have a mind of their own as they dropped from his hair and very carefully ran over his already bare chest. Seriously, this man never slept with a shirt on – and I wasn't complaining in even the slightest bit. He smirked against my neck in a trademark Austin kind of way.

"You like?" I giggled softly and pressed a single kiss to his lips, not hesitating to allowing my nails to lightly scrape over his well-defined torso.

"I _love._" It took a lot for me to honestly get embarrassed in front of Austin. Even in a situation like this, I had absolutely no shame in front of my best friend. Why would I? It took a moment before the seventeen year old boy consented to slipping his rough fingers beneath the fabric of my rather long dressing shirt and tossed it over my head. I hadn't worn much underneath it – just panties. It was long enough that I hadn't needed shorts, and honestly, no woman in her right mind would sleep with a bra on. Austin took in an intake of breath automatically. He knew that I'd been in a situation like this one before – with Dallas. I regretted it immensely, but I had given up my virginity on a whim. Sleeping with my best friend at that moment.. well, it seemed pretty plausible to me. Austin wouldn't hurt me the way Dallas had. The brown haired boy had practically laughed in my face the next morning, told me that he'd just wanted in my pants, and then he was gone. It was pretty safe to say I was torn up.

"Good god, Ally." Austin was whispering now, not wanting to wake out friends for them to find us in such a compromising position. I'd have been more than mad if they interrupted us at that moment. The lower half of my body was practically screaming for friction.

"Well, are you going to just look at them?" I smirked up at him, trying extremely hard not to laugh out loud at the look on his face. He simply didn't realize that I wasn't quite so shy anymore. Well, at least not around him anyways. His dark eyes only seemed to grow darker as his lips wrapped soundlessly around my left nipple and gave a great suckle. My legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, forcing his clothed hips to position over mine. My hips ground into his slightly, making him hiss against my breast before he switched sides, taking the right nipple in between in teeth ever so lightly to make me nervous. It worked. "Mm, Austin." I carefully tangled my fingers back into his hair and left them there. I knew his mouth was magical, I just didn't know he was so skilled in things aside from singing.

I hooked my fingers into his pajama pants and tugged slightly, allowing them to fall down his legs. I was only mildly surprised at the fact that he wasn't wearing boxers. Did most men wear boxers to bed, anyways? "Al, if we don't stop now I'm not going to be able too." His voice was a whisper, so close to my face that I could smell the pure mint toothpaste radiating past his lips.

I answered his words with a simple gesture – my hand wrapping around his sizable erection and slowly beginning to pump. Austin hid his face in the crook of my neck as I did so. Though, I tried to take as much control as I could manage in the lower part of this bunk. I wasn't keen to hit my head on metal bars, mind you. As carefully as I could possibly do it, I flipped the young boy down onto his back and laid down between his knees, allowing my tongue to flick out to taste him. It was pretty obvious that he hadn't been expecting it as he had to force his hand over his mouth in order to keep a loud groan from pushing past his lips. I smirked and allowed myself to take in as much of him as I could. It wasn't exactly easy, obviously. Austin wasn't exactly what I'd call small. I could only fit about three fourths of him into my mouth, so I was forced to use my hand to take care of what I couldn't seem to reach.

Austin was extremely reactive – he rocked his hips, tangled his fingers into my long hair, and ordered me to look up at him. He wanted to see my eyes – and I couldn't have been more thrilled about that.

"Ally, you've got to stop." He groaned softly and forced my head off of him, despite the fact that he looked like he'd rather be doing just about anything else. "I don't want this to be over quite yet." He smirked down at me and it took just about everything for me to keep myself from giggling aloud. I had quite an effect on him, apparently. That thought was wiped from my head, however, as his fingers made contact with the outside of my absolutely drenched panties. It was a pity – they were my favorite. I'd have to wash them about six times over. "I didn't take you for a lace kind of girl."

"You must've been mistaken." He sent me a wolfish grin and was tearing the fabric from my legs and tossing them somewhere to be found at a later date. I hoped to god they hadn't fallen out into the open for Dez to find. The thought of Dez finding my panties and momentarily distracted me, and that was the reason for my letting out a far too loud moan when Austin's tongue parted my folds. I slapped my hand over my mouth and Austin froze to listen for sounds of our friends waking. There was nothing but the sound of Trish, who was above us, rolling over in her sleep. Austin laughed against me, making me giggle out softly as well. Though I was once again holding my breath as the young man got to work. That tongue of his could cure diseases, I was almost positive of it. Well, until I recognized a rather obvious pattern going on and was forced into a fit of giggles.

"Are you drawing the alphabet?" Austin smirked up at me automatically and nodded his head, kissing my thighs gently before kissing back up my stomach and to my lips. It was extremely erotic to taste myself upon his lips – something I wasn't sure I was quite okay with.

"You bet." And then he was positioned outside of me without a warning, pushing himself in. I buried my face into his chest in order not to let out a string of moans. God knows I wanted too. Austin didn't even hesitate to rock his hips into mine, his short nails carefully digging into my hips as he held me steady underneath it. It was the most at peace, and the most pleasured, I had ever been in my life.

"Oh god, Austin." I tilted my head back slightly, my rather long nails digging into his well-defined back on their own accord. Austin hissed as he rocked his hips. I didn't hesitate to thrust my own hips up to meet his. There had never been a moment where we'd done something more right, I was positively sure of it.

"Ally, I'm not going to last." He tilted his head down slightly and bit his lower lip roughly to keep his grunts silent. I was biting onto his shoulder to keep myself quiet. It seemed that Austin found that quite sexy, actually. His thumb found the small bundle of nerves located near the edge of my core and he rubbed the digit in circles, making me cry out quietly as he forced me to hit my high. Tightening my walls around him, well, it's pretty easy to assume that Austin's hips fell spastic as he too, came. Thank god for birth control.

"Are you two quite done over there?" Shit, Dez.

**Author's Note;**

**Well, what do you guys think? This is my first attempt at writing Austin & Ally. Did I do alright? I honestly have quite an addiction to Ross Lynch. It's kind of unhealthy. Let me know what you guys thought of this! I appreciate it so much.**

**-Jess.**


End file.
